Lighting units are commonly installed along the bottoms of kitchen cabinets to provide lighting to the kitchen counters below the cabinets. With related art multi-head cabinet lights, the distance between adjacent lights must be measured or determined accurately to facilitate the installation of the lights and the connection of the lights to a power source. However, the spacing between adjacent lights is difficult to control and therefore deviations in the distances between adjacent lights are common, which makes installation of the lights time-consuming and cumbersome. Additionally, with related art lights, the power source is typically connected to the lights by welding, manual winding of wires and/or crimping, which are time-consuming techniques. Accordingly, fast connection between the power source and the lights is not feasible with related art lights and installation techniques.